Muggy (Nukapedia version)
Muggy is a robot operating at the Big MT in 2281. Background Muggy is a neurotic miniature Securitron made by Doctor 0. Muggy does not sport a policeman's or a soldier's face, but rather his monitor screen displays an animated version of a smiling coffee cup. Muggy is programmed to have an obsession with coffee mugs, and to be aware of this obsession without being able to do anything about it. Muggy harbors a deep-seated resentment of Dr. 0 for creating him as a mug-obsessed joke, compared to the larger Securitrons. He blames Dr. 0 for his creation and the subsequent futility of his existence, as Dr. 0 became a brain in a pod who no longer drinks coffee, resulting in there being no new mugs for him to clean. Muggy is also angered by the idea of all the dirty dishes out in the Big MT area and beyond with nobody to clean them. Muggy resents Dr. 0 so much, he hopes the Courier managed to kill the doctor in a satisfactory manner (though the Courier never confirms nor refutes this) and deliberately left 0's house dirty in the epilogue of Old World Blues. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview | | |} Quests * All My Friends Have Off Switches: Muggy is one of the appliances that the Courier must retrieve a module for. * Influencing People: An upgrade holotape for Muggy must be found and installed. Other interactions Muggy will turn all coffee mugs, coffee pots, and various plates into useful miscellaneous items. The items he accepts and their respective yields are as follows: * Ceramic dinner plate: (20) lead; (50) powder, pistol * Coffee mug: (3) empty syringe; (2) wonderglue * Coffee pot: (2) scrap metal * Dinner plate: (3) scrap metal * Green plate: (10) case, .357 magnum; (8) case, .44 magnum * Red plate: (50) powder, pistol * Tin plate: (20) case, .357 magnum; (15) case, .44 magnum * White plate: (20) lead After being upgraded, Muggy, through an interactive request, will provide the Courier with all of the following once a day: * (50) energy cells * (50) microfusion cells * (5) scrap electronics Notes * In languages that use gender-specific words, Muggy refers to itself as a "she." In English, Muggy's ending slide uses "he," yet robots are typically an "it." * While Muggy can be targeted in V.A.T.S., he cannot die without the use of console commands, as no weapons deal any damage to him, nor is it possible to use the Robotics Expert perk to shut him down. * Muggy is the only Sink character able to move around "freely" and thus the only one which shows up as a mark on the compass. Though it is possible that in some cases the tick mark does not appear, it is uncertain whether this is a glitch or not. * Muggy seems to be one of the few robotic characters that realizes the Great War took place and that considerable time has passed since then. * Muggy is the only recurring source of pistol powder outside of purchases. * If by some chance Muggy is forced to enter combat (usually only through console codes, and even then only with another NPC, since Muggy will not enter combat with the Courier under any circumstance, even using the console to start combat with them will make him immediately cease combat) Muggy will never engage in any fighting and will always flee. * If not turned on by The Sink's power, he still has his face on and will still move. * Muggy is still affected by the fatigue damage dealt by boxing tape and the cattle prod, so he can be knocked unconscious. * Due to Muggy's ability to create empty syringes, the Courier is able to create hundreds of stimpaks, in conjuncture with the biological research station's ability to convert plant matter into Salient Green, with a Science skill of 70 at the workbench in The Sink. * Muggy can be knocked unconscious by shooting him with pulse slugs. Notable quotes More… * "Of course I'm obsessed! They made me this way! You think I don't know how crazy I sound? Of course I do! THEY PROGRAMMED ME TO KNOW THAT TOooo-arrr..."'' * "''Maybe you've seen some of those big imposing Securitrons '' with their lovely laser guns and rocket launchers and scary faces? I am not one of those."'' * "You... you really want to know about... me? No one ever asks about Muggy! You've made me so happy!" * "One time, the Biological research station told me he '' dropped a mug down his processing chute. When I reached in, he......seeded me!"'' * "Mugs, Mugs, Mugs. Mugs, Mugs, Mugs. Mug-a-mug. Mug-a-mug. Mugs! God, why can't I stop singing this fucking song?!" Appearances Muggy appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Old World Blues.